


《Loaner》

by sandynoer



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer





	《Loaner》

《Loaner》  
No.1  
卡尔顿坐在壁炉前，微弱的炉火吡剥作响，映得他包裹着毛毯的膝盖单薄细瘦。  
有人敲了敲门，卡尔顿没有做声。  
暴乱推门进来，看向卡尔顿无神的双眼。  
［What can I do.］  
No.2  
同样的话卡尔顿也对暴乱说过，就在他们第一次见面的时候。  
只是卡尔顿更为体贴，体贴到切合暴乱的需求。  
“For you.”  
唯独这时，卡尔顿没有强调我们。  
因为卡尔顿有足够的能力满足自己的需求。他不像埃迪·布洛克那个没有共生体就怂得一批的卢瑟。暴乱很快就能发现，除却他极具使命感的理想，卡尔顿并不需要暴乱为他做什么，无论是生活还是工作。  
或许他作为人类来说已经足够优秀。  
但因为不会依赖，没有把柄，作为工具和宠物来说，卡尔顿是不够格的。  
No.3  
暴乱并没有调教卡尔顿到顺从的耐心。他需要卡尔顿顺从于自己，却不需要教他怎么做。  
你知道斑鸠是怎样繁衍的吗?  
斑鸠从不筑巢，它们只在繁殖季节到来时交配，然后把自己的卵生在别人的鸟巢里。  
小斑鸠会在异族的巢穴中长大，在成长过程中掠夺食物，抢占地盘并杀死兄弟。甚至在长大后啄伤养父母离去。  
暴乱也是这样做的。  
他会在新宿主的身体里培养一个新的人格。次人格会在继承身体的记忆后逐渐替代主人格，抱着对共生体百依百顺的温驯活下去。  
他对每一个宿主都这样做。一开始的飞行员，后来的女人和小孩，他都第一时间替换掉了宿主的主人格，以保证在接下来的行动中不会遭到他们的阻挠。  
可是对于卡尔顿，他却没有。  
No.4  
不同于其他人，卡尔顿的智慧和能力不是任何人能瞬间领悟的高度。  
哪怕是暴乱也一样。卡尔顿的知识储备与实操经验极其丰富，这不是光靠拷贝记忆就能获得的。  
共生体的确拥有超越人类的智慧，但因为几乎不存在社会体系的族群和近乎原始的生存环境，他们几乎没有情商可言。  
简而言之就是联想能力低下，却会轻而易举想到威胁。  
暴乱狠狠扼住了卡尔顿的喉咙，就在他体贴地询问自己的需求之后。  
［你在打什么坏注意。］  
“……很抱歉，我只是……我想我们的目标是相同的……”  
卡尔顿快要窒息时，暴乱把他丢在地上。  
［如你所愿。］  
“……谢谢，感谢您的恩典。”  
卡尔顿很会恭维，他适时的低头让暴乱眯了眯眼睛。  
No.5  
暴乱当然不会虐待卡尔顿。  
他没有必要伤害自己即将长期使用的身体。  
他只是一边读取卡尔顿大脑中的储备，一边在他体内埋下了人格分裂的种子。  
实际上很多人都会有人格分裂的潜质。诸多外因或内因，人类总是会想要一个不一样的自己，来保护自己想要逃避的内心。  
这个次人格总是在最恶劣的坏境中产生，又在最舒适的坏境中成长。  
暴乱轻易就能找到人类心里的安全区。令他意外的是，卡尔顿的安全区不是他的实验室，也不是生命基金会的大楼，而是一个带着壁炉的小房间。里面的家具老旧，壁炉里的生命之火是唯一的光源。  
暴乱把还在沉睡着的新人格——它现在被做成了卡尔顿的样子，放在了正对壁炉的沙发上。然后随意翻看着房间里的东西。  
他在壁炉上面找到一个扣起来的相框，里面是一位老人和年幼的卡尔顿。  
相框背面写着：  
〔1995.12.20 祖父和他的卡尔〕  
No.6  
次人格现在是最容易被杀死的。  
如果它出生于表意识，它就是主人格的幻想。如果它出生于潜意识，它就是主人格的奢望。  
但无论如何，它本是不该存在的。即便它应主人格的召唤诞生了，它也没有自我意识。主人格的生存本能和对身体的控制完全隔绝了它摄取记忆和感官，就像隔绝营养与空气一样，把它扼杀在摇篮。  
但是安全区就不同了。一个健康开朗的人格是不会藏在安全区里的，所以即便是卡尔顿，也没有发现次人格的存在。  
暴乱若无其事地住在卡尔顿的身体里。读取他的记忆，然后乱翻他的东西。  
真像是一个不礼貌的室友。  
卡尔顿在暴乱抽出相册时稍稍有些抵触，但是他什么也没有说。暴乱也就无视了他的不情愿，翻阅起那本修订了不止一次的相册来，并找到了那张照片。  
［这是你的祖父。］  
“是的，他是最疼爱我的老人。”  
［没有新的照片。］  
“……我无法对您撒谎，事实上他在我十二岁那年就逝世了。”  
难怪次人格会是个十一二岁的孩子，跟照片上和现实中的差距都不小。最亲的长辈死去后确实是最需要依靠的时候，暴乱把相册放回去，心底已经有了更详尽的计划。  
“您还想知道些什么呢?”  
［目前没有了。］  
翻阅整整27年的记忆工作量太大，卡尔顿愿意回答当然再好不过。暴乱对此很满意。  
No.7  
不需要卡尔顿的时候，暴乱会让他睡过去，然后抢占身体的控制权。  
这样的方式其实挺累，他还得适应人类脆弱又僵硬的身体。但总归算是新的本领，暴乱觉得无可厚非。  
虽然瘦了些，但卡尔顿的身体还算合身。  
暴乱解开束紧的领结，往关押他部下的实验室去。减员是他意料之中的事，比起这个他比较意外，最先逃出去的竟然会是毒液，然后才是屠杀。  
那么，就让他来看看是哪两个废物没有逃出生天。  
暴乱站在玻璃墙外，里面的共生体第一时间发现了自己的首领。麦黄色的怪物脑袋从流浪汉肩头探出来，他发出奇怪的笑声，似乎对暴乱没有什么敬意。  
［看来你找到了合意的宿主。］  
［勉强能用。］暴乱打开实验室的门，他走进去，将部下伸过来的触须踩在脚下。  
［你本可以更早离开这里，废物。］  
［厚厚厚……这还要看这个小甜心是否配合了。］  
语调诡异的外星语言流浪汉并不能听懂，但他大概领会到了‘离开’的含义。  
“……走，赶紧走。离开我，算我求求你……”  
［我想我很早以前就告诉过你令他们服从的方式。］  
［那个方式你自己都不再用了不是吗?一昧征服的旅途了无生趣，看你现在多么珍惜你的工具，你舍不得它……］  
他的话没能说完，暴乱就杀死了他。  
诚然虚弱至此的共生体和他的流浪汉宿主根本不是暴乱的对手，即便留下来，对暴乱也没有什么帮助。  
暴乱转身离开实验室。昏暗的小房间里，卡尔顿睁开了眼睛。  
No.8  
卡尔顿做了一个噩梦。  
他梦见自己回到十二岁那年的葬礼。他坐在父母身边，望着祖父的灵柩。他感到孤独和无助，而一只银色的大手握住了他的——在所有人都看不见的地方。  
卡尔顿一开始有些害怕，因为父母总教导他身为一个男人要足够坚强。他即害怕这大家都看不见的手，又害怕来自父母的责难。  
可同样因为被握住的手，他的不安逐渐平静了下来。  
大概是祖父在陪着我吧。  
葬礼结束，他得到允许去收拾一下祖父的遗物。银色的巨手消失了，这使卡尔顿越发笃定了自己的想法，相信祖父会在壁炉前等待与自己重逢。  
木门打开，昏暗的室内是卡尔顿从未想过的一幕。  
屋子里没有他的祖父，只有银色的液体在墙壁和地板上流动。卡尔顿看到成年后的自己被束缚在祖父的沙发上，银色流体刺破他的血管，填充他的身体，在他眼前上演着他本应一无所知的、残暴又淫靡的一幕。  
卡尔顿愣在青年沉溺的呻吟里，而刚刚消失了的巨手搭上了他的肩头。  
卡尔顿惊醒了。  
“Riot!”  
他下意识地大喊那些银色流体的名字。而暴乱伏在他剧烈起伏的胸口，正试着擦去……或是说品尝他的冷汗。顺便回应他的呼唤。  
［Here.］  
No.9  
卡尔顿的体温有点高。  
大概是因为暴乱随意把他丢在办公室沙发上了的缘故，又或许是他的身体有了排异反应。这才使得卡尔顿做了噩梦，又在梦中惊厥。  
［简直像个孩子一样。］  
暴乱的新潮用词逗笑了卡尔顿，而卡尔顿在此时调转方向。  
“那现在，我就要像个孩子一样去买块蛋糕了。”  
［为什么?］  
“为了庆祝。”  
［For what?］  
“为了庆祝你来。我想我们会共同相处很久，所以今天必须值得庆祝。”  
［那你不如给我一颗新鲜的人头——我看窗外这颗就不错。］  
“不不不，那是正餐。作为一个优秀的首领，正餐是要在餐桌上吃的。蛋糕只是零食，零食会让正餐更值得期待，也让等待更富有乐趣。”  
暴乱觉得卡尔顿说得有道理，只是作为零食，他现在想尝一口自己的宿主。  
暴乱伸出舌头。他只是舔了舔，卡尔顿就露出一副被弄痒了的样子，笑着把脖子缩进领子里面。  
他似乎尝到了蛋糕的味道。  
当然，不仅仅是来自卡尔顿的记忆与怀念。  
No.10  
只有在十二岁前，卡尔顿才会在每一个值得纪念的时候得到一块蛋糕。  
除了祖父就只有他自己会给一个男孩子吃这种因为富有意义而甜美的零食了。但意义随着祖父离世，这让卡尔顿在能够自己买一块蛋糕之后，总感到兴致缺缺，最后不了了之。  
现在总算有了另一个能够与他分享蛋糕的人。卡尔顿很兴奋，以至于烘培店的老板问起他交了什么好运，说他一向青白的面色有些发红。  
“有吗?”  
卡尔顿的笑比起电视上可真切了不少。年轻人的活力总让人心软，老板祝他享用愉快，而卡尔顿也笑着应承。  
空荡荡的高级公寓，卡尔顿打开了一早定下的蛋糕。  
“庆祝我们的相遇，暴乱。请原谅我让你尝到那么廉价的食物，可它的味道已经是全旧金山最好的了。”  
暴乱在灯火通明里第一次尝到人类食物的甜美。回过头来，昏暗房间里的少年从壁炉和毛毯中汲取温暖，复述着他的话。  
［What can I do.］  
No.11  
卡尔顿没能吃完他的小半份蛋糕，暴乱很给面子地将剩下的部分照单全收。这也得到了卡尔顿的感激，尽管在暴乱看来这毫无必要。  
次人格会逐渐抢占主人格的生存空间。卡尔顿现在也就剩下收拾干净自己躺上床的时间了。  
他看着卡尔顿走向浴室，记下卡尔顿细碎的生活习惯。看他用毛巾擦干自己的身体，也不知是动了什么恻隐，突然问起来。  
［你还有什么想吃的东西吗?］  
这时卡尔顿刚刚熬过一阵眩晕。他以为这是没吃晚饭只吃零食引发的症状，恍惚间没听清暴乱说了什么。求暴乱复述了一遍，又不知道怎么回答。  
说实话连暴乱也没想到自己会突然问起这个。他和卡尔顿在一起后问句贸然增多，在这之前他从不用征询任何人的意见，现在却想要知道一个工具的遗愿了。  
卡尔顿依稀意识到了什么，但他的笑意丝毫未改。  
“我已经吃到蛋糕了不是吗?”  
No.12  
“我很抱歉……”  
排异反应比他们想象中来得都晚。卡尔顿在深夜里发起高烧，而他不常居住的公寓里甚至没有可以退烧的药物。  
卡尔顿已经监测过不只一场人类与共生体的结合热。他始终把主动权交给共生体，以至于当自己开始发热时他都不知道该怎么办。除了不要联系医生，他几乎找不到可以为暴乱做的事。  
事实上向暴乱道歉已经是他最后的意识了。主人格至此将与所有生理感官断线，被锁入潜意识的安全区中，无法干涉次人格的任何决定与行为。  
暴乱悬浮在卡尔顿的胸前，这是他第一次亲眼看到人类被替换人格的体外特征。少年卡尔顿一定已经走出了安全区，不需要暴乱的引导，他能够自己完成接手这具身体的工作。  
与噩梦时不同，卡尔顿的心跳在逐渐减缓。  
过高的体温已经给心肺功能造成了负担。似乎是感觉到自己粗重呼吸的嘈杂，卡尔顿下意识地憋住了气。呼吸的中断吓得暴乱浑身凝固了片刻，好在不久后，青年就恢复了更为艰难的呼吸。  
暴乱不是没有想过留下卡尔顿的主人格。  
卡尔顿的主人格风趣，温暖。充满着食物成熟了的甜美，除了许多意料之外的忤逆，几乎完全符合暴乱的口味。  
所以暴乱打算把他的主人格囚禁在安全区里，蹂躏他，摧毁他。把他的所有不定性都揉碎在骨子里，再享用次人格的温驯。  
可人类脆弱到不需要刻意破坏。  
一个正常的人类躯体只能容下一个健全的人格，次人格是如何诞生的，主人格就会如何死去。  
狭长的走廊里，少年与青年擦身而过。少年卡尔顿的眼中逐渐获得神采，他回头看了青年一眼，可青年没有做声。  
他已被剥夺了痛觉、触觉、嗅觉、听觉与视觉，还有记忆和卡尔顿·德雷克这个名字。他会在那个只有壁炉的房间里睡着，带着初见的欢喜，变成抚落尘埃的空气。  
No.13  
天亮了。  
阳光从暴乱的身后照进房间，只有壁炉的房间里空无一人。  
壁炉里的火在一夜焚烧后黯淡了不少。暴乱捡来燃料，把火星拨到新柴上，火焰就又明亮了起来，只不时发出柔和的跃动。  
“Riot!”  
暴乱在火焰的吡剥声里听见了呼唤。卡尔顿正迫不及待地想要和他去选择火箭发射的日期，又因为一只共生体的死亡惊慌不已。这让暴乱不得不带上门出去安抚他的新宠物，留下壁炉独自燃烧。  
暴乱第一时间回应了卡尔顿。  
［I'm here.］

 

《Loaner》End.

（loaner：代替品，债权人。）

（“安全区”膜了非天夜翔的《夺梦》，实际上当初自学心理学的时候就学习过相关概论和设想，但因为智障，一直没搞懂。感谢非天夜翔，吃脆皮鸭还能学习专业知识我真是万万没想到。）

（原本想作为《余晖》的番外来写的但是那个坑挖的太深了，再填土这土就私设如山了。）

（其实也有膜替身梗的意思。作为独立个体被爱上的原身，和按照喜好被刻意培育的替身。想写但是因为狗血写不长，干脆缩短成一个日夜。）

（对不起我复吸了，暴卡真好磕。）

（想吃暴乱X被控制的主人格卡尔顿密室play的请举手。）


End file.
